bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bleach Wiki
Notice about the proper use of this Talk Page The Main Article Talk Page is for discussing the Main Page and the content that appears on it only. This is not the place for asking about other pages, or for placing posts that you just can't find somewhere to put. Please use the Bleach Wiki talk:Community Portal, the Forum:Improvements and Issues or the relevant article's Talk Page for that. Thank you. 12:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Updating the Current Story boxes They can be updated by anybody at these links: Manga Current Story and Anime Current Story. 20:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I was from another wiki I was browsing another wiki and i, in all honestly, saw Natsu from Fairy Tail as the thumbnail for this wiki... weird You Suck KUPO! 01:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean Kubo? And I don't see any change in the thumbnail. [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'IamJakuhoRaikoben']] (talk) 01:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually I see what the previous poster meant. In the "around the wikis" area, right at the bottom of the page, in the Bleach wiki banner, I just saw an image from Fairy Tail. Maybe it's just a small bug but it's still odd. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 01:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) O, my apologies to the previous poster, maybe i'm just blind. [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'IamJakuhoRaikoben']] (talk) 02:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I have notified Sannse, the issue should be fixed in a little--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) @IamJakuhoRaikoben It's a catchphrase of Moogles (KUPO!) from Final Fantasy... and i dont think Mr. Kubo sucks. BTW, thanks for whoever is fixing the issue... You Suck KUPO! 02:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) O, I see well once again my apologies. [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'IamJakuhoRaikoben']] (talk) 02:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Interlanguage Linking Hello. I am bureaucrat of Seireitei Library - the Russian Bleach Wiki. Can you add interlanguage link to main page? ^_^ --Dentor (talk) デントロ 08:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I've added the link and thanks for linking to us. 14:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I suggest that the wiki adds the status of each character. (Deceased or alive) I suggest that the wiki adds the status of each character. (Deceased or alive) We had that for every character in their articles however it led to arguments when fanboys want their favorite character to be alive and start changing the statuses and making up some crack theories on how they could be alive!! When Gin died and people started saying that he wasn't dead, when he clearly is, people started vandalizing the place because they wanted to be alive when he was clearly dead!! So the admins removed that information from the templates although their status is listed in the lists of characters, including Arrancar!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) First, please sign your posts with 4 tildes (~~~~). Second of all, we used to do that, but that caused a lot of problems for us in the long run, so we decided to take that down. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 11:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Main Page Reading over 5 Tips To Improve Your Wiki's SEO post from Wikia staff, should we be renaming the Main Page to "Bleach Wiki"? 10:47, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if we are going for search engine optimization, you should probably add to MediaWiki:Pagetitle. That boosts it in addition to the rename of the main page.-- ::Good point, I've added something to it. If anyone can improve on that do say so. 20:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::With the page title, you want to keep it short. I would suggest, "Your guide to Tite Kubo's Bleach" or "The number one source for Bleach information".-- ::::The ones I was looking at on other anime wikis didn't stick to that! I figure so long as it mentions Bleach and maybe Ichigo it is good, right? 20:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Probably doesn't even need Ichigo but yeah, if other animanga wikis have long ones I suppose it isn't hurting us.-- Well that was messier than it needed to be, but it is done. Thanks to IamJakuhoRaikoben for the help 22:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Slide Show Um, shouldn't the slide show at the main page be updated? It's just that Yamamoto joined the fight a while ago, and same with Ichigo's fullbring. KuroHollow (talk) 06:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I honestly think the slide show gives too much away when you have Manga cells showing certain characters having a fist shoved through their chest. You need to prevent spoilers being pushed out like that!! Irkillroy (talk) 04:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Manga takes precedent on this wiki, its only considered a spoiler if the information is not out in english. Therefore all this information on the sliders is already taken place and is pretty much common knowledge. Its not the only place the information is given. Personally if your only watching the anime, your doing yourself a disservice and not getting the real story as written and drawn by Tite Kubo.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Twitter feed Why isn't the @WikiaAnime twitter feed on the main page? Most of the other manga/anime wiki's have it, and I think it would be okay to put it on the right column, beneath everything else. Why not? 14:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :We decided against it. We did not want new from other animanga series' showing on our main page. Twitter does nothing to bring editors to the site and we decided that if we ever wanted to put a twitter feed on our site, we would start our own.-- ::Okay then. 16:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC)